Unusual
by CJ10
Summary: "I would do it out of the goodness of my heart, but ehh..." "You have none?" - A Smallville/Vampire Diaries crossover


Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or The Vampire Diaries. Thank you and please review!

"Please, please, don't kill me. Please."

Oh, hell, he hated this part. Where the silly girls whimpered and moaned, getting tears and other bodily fluids on his person while he prepared himself for a midnight snack. She must've already realized that she would not be making the party she was undoubtedly planning on attending, judging by the skimpy outfit, and judging from the inhuman strength and speed her captor possessed, she was not dealing with a simple robbery.

And still, she insisted on spending her last moment as a weepy, blubbering mess. Pathetic.

As she hiccupped on her sobs, he could feel little drops of spittle landing on his hand, which was currently locked around her throat to keep her still. Making a face, he tightened his grip, which only resulted in another round of waterworks. "Jesus christ, you're ruining my appetite."

Sneering down at the teenager, he wondered if that had been her plan all along before deciding that no, she did not look that clever. Nobody with an IQ over eighty would ever walk around alone in a great, big city at one o'clock in the morning in eight inch heels. Now that was just stupid.

Some choking sounds emitted from the girl and, having long lost any will to actually make a meal out of someone so appalling, watched with morbid fascination as the redness slowly seeped out of the girl's cheeks to be replaced by a somewhat blueish hue. This was actually kind of amusing.

"Hey douchebag, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Brows furrowing, Damon turned to gaze at the entryway of the alley, but nothing more than an outline was visible with a streetlight illuminating the person from behind. It was definitely a woman, though, and a tiny one at that. Rolling his eyes at the corny line she had just swung his way. "I doubt you fit the bill."

"True, but if you let go of Smurfette over there, I'll gladly go and fetch you someone who will."

Squinting to get a better view of the wise ass dumb enough to talk back to a big, bad, and dangerous vampire (granted, he wasn't in game face), he unconsciously loosened his grip on the girl in front of him. "As much as I'd love to see you try, I'm kind of on a schedule."

The figure edged closer to where he and his victim-to-be were standing, moving further into the alley. "What? Gotta steal candy from a kid too? You've got one busy night planned."

A burst of laughter escaped him before he could stop himself and as he turned his body to fully face the stranger, he decided that maybe his little foray into downtown Metropolis hadn't been such a waste after all. After arriving in the city little more than a week ago in pursuit of his elusive brother, he had been bored to tears by the sheer meekness of its inhabitants. They all traipsed around like there wasn't a care in the world, or better yet, things that went bump in the night, and when attacked, simply waited around for someone to save them. Seriously, he may sometimes enjoy easy prey, but if he had to listen to another person calling out to mr. I-wear-my-underwear-on-the-outside Superman, he was going to rip out his own throat.

Now, this was a step up, at least. This woman might be insane for actually trying to save a hapless girl with nothing but a sharp tongue, but he kind of liked his women on the less than sane side. They were more fun to toy with.

"Say I let this girl go," he purred, observing that the woman was now no more than ten feet away and partly visible to him. Hmm, a blonde, that was somewhat disappointing, but one should not be picky in times of boredom. "What do I get out of it?"

He could've sworn he heard her snort in amusement. "Oh, please don't tell me you're going all Indecent Proposal on me, 'cause that's lame, even for a guy wearing a leather jacket in the middle of freaking summer."

It was hard to suppress a grin from tugging at his lips, so he didn't. "I would do it out of the goodness of my heart, but ehh..."

"You have none?"

He gave a nonchalant shrug, tilting his head sideways as she crept closer still. She was not bad looking. As he got a good look at her face, he actually had to admit that she was quite pretty, in an unconventional way. But it was the unusual look in her eyes as she watched him carefully that told him that he was not just dealing with some chick with a hero complex. There was fear, yes, but her gaze was calculating as if this was not the first time she had to deal with a dangerous situation.

In one impulsive move, he let go on the now unconscious girl he was holding (he didn't know if she had fainted from fear or lack of oxygen), flexing his fingers as if trying to start up the circulation in them again. To his disappointment (or approval, he wasn't entirely sure), the blonde didn't let herself be distracted so easily and kept her eyes firmly on his. Even the proverbial dead weight at his feet proved to not be enough.

Well, well, well. Very interesting, indeed.

Taking his time to fully inspect the strange young woman in front of him, he concluded that she couldn't be older than twenty-three, probably had an office job considering the smart pantsuit she was wearing, and walked around with a defensive weapon in her handbag every day. From the way her left hand was angled into the italian leather slung low against her hip, he guessed pepperspray or a taser.

Nice, he was always a sucker for armed women, no pun intended.

From a distance, he could hear sirens approaching and apparently, she did too, because a triumphant smile lit up her pretty face. "Looks like that's your cue, or you'll be referred to as 'tall, dark and jailed' from now on."

"I kind of prefer 'drop dead gorgeous'," he countered smugly, earning an eye-roll.

"Yeah, literally." With a nod at the unconscious girl at his feet, she turned on her heel, but nearly screamed when Damon was suddenly standing behind her. Damon grinned, glad to see that he could, in fact, scare her. Guess, she had expected him to just give up and run.

Her wide eyes looked at him in wonder, but where a normal person would sputter in disbelief or start crying for their mother, this one just shook her head. "You do not want to do this." As much as she tried to put on a brave face, he could detect the tremor in her voice. Good, she should be scared of him.

"Actually," he took a step forward which she mimicked with one step backwards. His brows rose in amusement. "Seeing as the cops have already passed us and we are now blissfully alone, I would like nothing more than to do this."

Another step forwards, another backwards. He could feel laughter bubbling up, but he pushed it down again. He was intrigued and wanted to see how far he could push the blonde before she cracked like the others. Unconsciously, he ran his tongue over his canines, imagining how good her blood would taste after such a entertaining game of 'scare the girl'. His stomach was already growling in anticipation.

And suddenly, it was like a switch was flicked inside the girl's head. Her eyes lit up in understanding and the fear inside of them tenfolded. The low whisper that passed her lips wouldn't have been audible to a normal human, but he heard it all the same.

Widening his eyes, he gasped. "What? That's impossible - there's no such thing as vampires!"

His attempt at humor went unappreciated, however, as she just swallowed with difficulty. "I'd love for you to prove me wrong."

"Oh, you're a feisty thing, aren't you," he admired, before biting the inside of his cheek, expression almost apologetic. "Unfortunately, you're a smart one as well, because you're right." Leaning forward, he told her in a dramatic mock whisper, "I'm a vampire! A lurker of shadows aka bloodsucker."

With a cheeky grin, he stepped closer still, watching with glee as she tried to back away once more only to find herself backed up against the fence at the end of the alley. His grin was real as he leaned in until they were nothing more than a hairswidth apart, staring into her wide, green eyes. "Scared yet?"

In a move thay surprised him, her hand shot up to his neck and without warning, an electrical current was forced into his body. Crying out in pain, Damon stumbled backwards to escape the onslaught, clutching both hands to the offended part of his anatomy. "God damnit!"

The blonde had wasted no time in taking advantage of his distraction to take a sprint towards the exit, moving as fast as her small frame could take her. Unfortunately for her, vampires were quick to recuperate and fast to anger. With a growl, he supersped to the girl and grabbed her just as she ran out into the street. Clutching her upper arm, he easily swung her around until she hit the wall behind them face first, using his body to keep her there with a hand on her mouth.

He could not believe that the tiny blonde had actually had the nerve to taze him. He should snap her neck, rip her throat out, pull her heart from her chest, all of the above. Instead, he simply growled and tightened his grip on the struggling girl, effectively trapping her between himself and the wall. "What are you, Buffy the Vampire Slayer? Christ on crutches, that hurt, woman!"

She murmured something unintelligible from under his hand, but he could swear it sounded like she'd said 'good', before he cried out once more. "Ow, fuck! You bit me!"

Because of their position he could not see her expression, but the telltale scent of blood hung thick in the air. His blood. The situation was so ridiculous, he couldn't help but laugh. And not just a giggle, but a full-blown bellow that reverberated through the street and had a few people across the street looking at him like he'd just lost his mind.

Turning her in his arms, he grinned down at her gleefully. To onlookers, they appeared to be nothing more than a young couple in love, closely entwined and fully enjoying some PDA. In the dark, they could not see that her eyes were glaring daggers at him, or that he was holding her more tightly than necessary, or the tension in her body as it was pressed flush against his. They simple shook their heads in amusement or disapproval and looked away, continuing on with their business.

"Let go of me," she warned, voice low and gravelly, and he almost found it cute that she was trying to order him about. Her teeth had pierced his skin and some blood had seeped from his hand onto her mouth, smearing it a beautiful red. She almost looked like a vampire herself, with those flashing eyes.

"Hmm, let me think about it," he mused aloud, screwing up his face in mock thought before giving a shake of his head. "Nah, I'm having too much fun. You know, you're a real fun girl to be around." He pouted. "When you're not trying to kill me, of course."

Despite her obvious fear, she could not help but dig herself a little deeper, "Really? Because I thought that was the highlight of our acquaintance."

"You wound me!"

"Not yet but let me go and I'll-"

Suddenly, his patience took a dive and he gave the girl a rough shake, causing her head to crack against the brick wall. The amusement was rapidly fading from his features as he gave her a cold smile. "Heard this line before, only this time you're forgetting the girl still taking a nap around the corner."

It was clear that she had, in fact, forgotten all about the other girl, because the blonde's eyes widened. It effectively shut her up as well. Good, now that he had her attention again, he could continue his little game of cat and mouse without her trying to don some whiskers.

"And seeing as you've figured out what I am," he murmured, tilting his head to watch her reaction. "You probably know what I was planning on doing to ms. Vapid over there."

As she cautiously nodded her head, he nodded along with her. "Good girl. Now I am going to ask you one more time. Why should I not just drain her dry like I was about to before you so rudely interrupted me?"

Honestly, he had little interest in the unconscious girl, but he could easily force or compell the blonde into baring her pretty, little neck, but that would be too easy. And the night would be over much too soon.

The feisty blonde reminded him of Elena, and he guessed that when faced with an ultimatum, she would make the same decision. Self sacrificing goody two shoes, both of them. This one had a better sense of humor, though, and a much sharper tongue. And while he usually preferred brunettes, the feel of her curvy body pressed against his was pleasant to say the least.

She halted her struggles, finally, aware that the possibility of dislodging him were slim to none, and gritted her teeth. The fire in her gaze was admirable, he had to admit. She was still finding it difficult to say the words that he knew were coming, though, which only amused him further.

Finally, after almost a minute of silence, she opened her mouth and did as expected.

"Drain me instead."

Ding, ding, ding. Right again. Who was awesome? Damon Salvatore.

"But what assures me that you will not kill her afterwards?" she continued, jutting out her chin defiantly.

Bringing his hand to her mouth, he make a show out of wiping away the red liquid still staining her lips. It was an almost intimate gesture, which only acted to enrage her more, but also assured him that she had not ingested any. He wouldn't want her rising again after he killed her, as much as he enjoyed their interaction. "My word?"

This time, she actually bared her teeth at him, snapping at his fingers. "And that's supposed to reassure me?"

He grinned. "Do you have a choice?"

The internal battle she was subjecting herself to was clear in her strained features. Any second now and... yes, there it was. Acceptance. He was always fascinated how everyone reacted when confronted with the inevitable, and she did so bravely. Stupid, yes, but still brave.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she craned her neck so that it was fully exposed, but he would not let her off that easily. Smiling triumphantly, he loosened his grip, turning it more into the embrace it appeared to be to onlookers. Slowly, almost carefully, he lowered his head until his cold breath ghosted over her collarbone. Her shiver was a reward for his efforts. Messing with her head a little before killing her was so much more fun.

Her pale skin was enticing as he traced an invisible path from her shoulder to just underneath her jawline with his mouth, but he restrained himself, opting for slow torture. As he slanted his lips over the soft spot behind her ear, breathing in the vanilla scented body lotion she'd applied that morning, he could hear a shuddering sigh escape her.

"Oh, just get it over with already," she urged him angrily, and he drew back with a snicker.

"What the lady wishes."

And as his face morphed into that of a monster, he flashed the girl one last fanged smile, almost apologetic, before descending on her neck. Her moans and whimpers were pained, but muted, and he mused that even when dying, she probably did not want to give him the satisfaction of being a victim.

And later that night, when he was back in his hotel room, showered and ready to turn in so that he could go back to stalking his brother again in the morning. He would let his mind wander back to the blonde girl that had not been his victim, but a... casualty to his inhumanity. He would muse about what it would've been like to turn her, and how much fun it would've been to watch the blonde's sharp tongue go up against his brother's brooding personality. A partner in crime, as it will.

But as soon as he fell asleep, he would forget about the unusual young woman and the two dead bodies in a Metropolis alley.

The End


End file.
